


Falling Feathers

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biblical References, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother's aim was sure. Lucifer knew that he was to be damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer remembered falling.

Title: Second Chance  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Michael and Lucifer  
Warning: Religious imagery.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Supernatural.  
Author's Note: Based on the biblical account on how Lucifer fell.

 

Lucifer remembered falling.

Falling like a shooting star. Falling through the clouds. Falling through creation.

He remembered regret in his brother's blue eyes; regret warring with fiery anger. The anger was a blessing. He was not a being to feel sympathy for. For, in his eyes, he had done no wrong.

His brother's aim was sure. Lucifer knew it would be. He was to be damned. It was almost anticlimactic when the flaming sword pierces his chest and runs him through. Lucifer wasn't at all surprised. Michael was to win. It was…to be. Destiny's decision.

He voiced his rage. His thwarted ambition. His betrayal.

Michael remained stonily silent as he fell from heaven, his birthplace, the place that had defined him, into a realm of brutal darkness.

Hell wasn't kind to angels.

The centuries turned into millennia as his humanity faded. As his sanity faded. All memories of his divine state stripped as the darkness bled into his light; invaded his light. Soon, there was just…nothing.

It hurt.

Paradoxically, he was an angel still. Evil incarnate, but not quite.

So, he redefines himself.

He finds pleasure in torment and creates his own fractured, godless world. He comforts himself that he finally has his freedom, but not the way he envisioned it.

But, Destiny would offer a second chance. In the name of "Winchester."

Then, Michael would see what he had evolved into.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories don't fade away.

Title: Memories  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Michael/Lucifer  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Supernatural.

 

Sometimes, Michael did wonder about his brother. Bound in hell.

His light would be meaningless there. Worthless. His power would bounce and echo off the very tangible limitations of his prison.

His brother lived on beauty and did not enjoy being ignored.

His absence left a noticeable vacuum in heaven. One of its most glorious inhabitants no longer lived there. Worse, now he was a traitor. Hated and feared. But not forgotten.

As time went by, the younger angels no longer remembered Lucifer. They knew of him, but did not know him personally.

Some were curious. They wanted to know what he was really like; this being who was once like them and now supposedly ruled the underworld. However, the twin flashes of fire that ignited in the archangel's eyes changed their minds.

"Think not of the Fallen one. He's a demon."

They nodded their golden heads and went about their duties without another word; leaving him in silence.

Michael was grateful that they left as his heart spasmed in sorrow.

He was also bound.

To his memories.


End file.
